Glitch
by DrummerGirlArtist
Summary: Mischief, one of Riley Andersen's newer Emotions, discovers a strange bug in the programming of her spy-cam glasses that enables her to hypnotize other Emotions. She uses her new-found power to turn a select few into her minions and assist her in taking over Riley's mind.
1. Prologue

"Fudge..." the crimson figure muttered through closed teeth as she tinkered with a pair of rectangular, dark red glasses. "This stupid pile of junk keeps shorting out on me..." It wasn't hard to see why she was mad, considering the fact that her face had nearly been electrocuted at least four times by now. She let out an annoyed sigh and continued her work.

"That should do it for now..." she said, putting the glasses on. She turned to look at her reflection in a smallish mirror on the wall and smirked. "Kyahaha..."


	2. Chapter 1

A sudden knock at the door interrupted the crimson figure's thoughts.  
"What do ya want?!" she said.  
"Joy said she needs you at the Console," a familiar voice responded. The crimson figure grinned to herself as she walked over and opened the door to see Anger glaring at her.  
"Well, well, well~..." she nearly purred, leaning against the door frame. She absolutely loved teasing the other Emotions, but Anger's reactions had always been her favorite. She found it especially hilarious when she acted as if she had a crush on him. "Long time no see, cutie~! How have ya been?"  
"Don't call me that!" Anger exclaimed. "I'm not cute!"  
"Aww~..." the crimson figure said almost condescendingly, ignoring his comment. "You're so adorable when you're annoyed~..."  
"Just shut up and get to the Console, Mischief!" Anger yelled. He really hated her, and that couldn't have been more obvious.  
"Yeah, yeah, suuuuure..." Mischief sighed playfully as she left the room. She slid down the railing with a casual "'Sup, losers?" at the end.  
"Any ideas?" Joy inquired.  
"...For what?" Mischief answered. She had no clue why Joy wanted her at the Console. Most of the time she was at the Console, she wasn't supposed to be there. It was just her nature.  
"Seriously?!" Disgust interjected. "Anger should have told you..."  
"Hey, all he said is that Joy wanted me here..." Mischief responded with a shrug.  
"This is a disaster!" Fear exclaimed. "It's April Fool's, and we can't think of any pranks! WE'RE DOOMED!"  
"Hold it," said Mischief. "You're not tryin' to pull a prank on ME, are ya? Last time I checked, it was May... and I don't think we can travel back in time yet."  
"See?" Fear said to Disgust. "I told you she wouldn't fall for it!"  
"It was YOUR idea, genius!" Disgust retorted.  
"No it wasn't!"  
"Yes it was!" The two kept bickering.  
"Guys," Joy interrupted. "It was MY idea." She turned to Mischief. "You're right. It's not really April Fool's, but we've organized a prank war for the weekend, and we're out of ideas, so I decided to call on you! You're the QUEEN of pranks!"  
"'We' meaning...?" Mischief responded.  
"Riley and her friends, duh!" Disgust said with an annoyed sigh.  
"We can put a whoopee cushion on someone's chair!" Mischief thought out loud.  
"Too overused..." Disgust sighed. "And predictable. Next!"  
"A safety pin?" Mischief wondered.  
"Too dangerous!" said Fear. "Just because it has 'safe' in the name-"  
"Next!" Disgust called.  
"We can fill a bucket with water and put it in a doorway, and when someone steps on a tripwire-"  
"Too complicated," Sadness replied, cutting Mischief off. She'd been there the whole time, but nobody had noticed until then.  
"Geez!" Mischief exclaimed. "You guys wanna think of a good prank, but ya don't like any of my ideas! Hypocritical much?" She felt someone breathe on her. "What the...?!" Fear then screamed, startled by her sudden change of tone.  
"...Maybe..." a ghostly figure whispered as she floated in midair behind Mischief. "We could... make them think... their houses... are... haunted..."


	3. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" Fear exclaimed. "That's taking the whole 'prank war' idea too far now, isn't it?"  
"Hold it," said Mischief. She turned to look at the ghostly figure. "Go on, newbie. I like the way ya think."  
"...Newbie?" the ghost commented. "...I've been here... since Riley... was... little..."  
"If you've been here for that long," said Disgust. "Why haven't we seen you until now? And why haven't you ever been at the Console?"  
"I have," the ghost answered matter-of-factly, dropping her mysteriously slow way of speaking for a moment that emphasized her statement. "You know... how Riley remembers... how to... spell... certain words?"  
"Yeah, so?" Disgust retorted. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"She doesn't really... associate... that... with a... specific emotion..." the ghost continued. "I guess... you could call it... routine... memorization..."  
"So that's your name?" Disgust commented, rolling her eyes. "Routine Memorization? Wow..."  
"No..." the ghost responded. "It's... Zasha..."  
"Nice to meet you, Zasha!" said Joy. Fear looked at the mysterious - well, could you really call her an Emotion? - nervously. Sadness noticed this and looked at him reassuringly.  
"She's really nice when you get to know her..." she said, smiling a little. Everyone turned and stared at Sadness, shocked.  
"You know this chick?" said Mischief.  
"Yeah..." Sadness replied, adjusting her glasses awkwardly. The crimson Emotion tended to bully Sadness just for her own amusement, so she avoided talking to her whenever possible.  
"How?" Mischief inquired. "When did you meet?"  
"Not that long ago..." Sadness answered. "She just kinda floated through the wall and into my room..."  
"True story..." Zasha commented with a hint of a smile.  
"So, about that 'make them think their houses are haunted' idea..." Mischief interrupted. She was getting impatient. "How exactly are we gonna pull that off?"  
"We're not!" Fear exclaimed.  
"I think it might work..." said Sadness. Everyone else agreed with her.  
"Even SADNESS agrees to do that?!" Fear thought out loud. "Shouldn't we put it to a vote or something?"  
"Good idea!" said Joy. "All in favor of-"  
"Wait," said Fear. "We have to make this more fair. Everyone should be involved in this."  
"Everyone?" Disgust echoed. "No. Way. We are NOT getting everyone in here at once. We'd barely have any room to breathe!"  
"True..." said Joy.  
"All in favor of getting everyone here, raise your hand!" Mischief joked.  
"That's... a paradox..." Zasha remarked. "If we want... everyone... to vote... then how... could we vote... on whether everyone... should vote?"  
"Nobody asked you..." Mischief responded. "I was just tryin' to make a joke!"  
"We should just get everyone here already..." Fear said impatiently.  
"Good idea!" Joy replied. Everyone split up to get the other Emotions.

* * *

"Okay!" said Joy. "Confusion?"  
"Huh?" the pink Emotion inquired.  
"She's here..." Joy said to herself as she checked one of the names off of the list Fear had written. "Stress?"  
"I'mhereI'mhereI'mhere!" the aqua Emotion responded frantically. Joy checked another name off of the list.  
"Serenity?"  
"Here."  
"Jealousy?"  
"Hey..."  
"Confidence?"  
"Hiya!"  
"Boredom?"  
"Alive."  
"Mischief?"  
"Yo, loser!"  
"Remorse?"  
"...Yeah..."  
"Embarrassment?"  
"H-here..."  
"Nostalgia?" No response. "...Nostalgia? Hello?" Still no response.  
"Bro," Confidence said as she poked the pale-blue Emotion.  
"Wha?!" she exclaimed.  
"She's here!" Confidence shouted to Joy. "Welcome back to Earth, bro..." she said to Nostalgia with a grin.  
"Great!" Joy responded. "Disapproval?"  
"No!"  
"Zasha?"  
"I'm... here..."  
"Joy? Here! Sadness?"  
"Here..."  
"Disgust?"  
"Whatever..."  
"Fear?"  
"Right here!"  
"Anger?" No response. "...Anger?" Nothing. "Seriously, this isn't funny. Anger?"  
"Joy..." Fear commented. "I think Anger's missing..."


End file.
